


Как Перри хотел побыть снизу, а Гарри не понимал намеков

by Marina_ri



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Начнем с того, что я понятия не имел, за что Перри на меня злился. </p><p>Начнем с этого, а закончим тем, что вы и так знаете – у нас с Перри сложились вроде как… отношения. Или с этого все же стоило начать?</p><p>Один фиг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Перри хотел побыть снизу, а Гарри не понимал намеков

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан в подарок на др прекрасной sige_vic и с ее подачи.  
> Бета: Nightmare___  
> Пейринг: Перри/Гарри. Или наоборот? ))  
> Примечание: огромное спасибо Кристоферу Муру за его роман "The Gospel According to Biff, Christ’s Childhood Pal", он вдохновил и продиктовал стиль.

Начнем с того, что я понятия не имел, за что Перри на меня злился.   
  
Начнем с этого, а закончим тем, что вы и так знаете – у нас с Перри сложились вроде как… отношения. Или с этого все же стоило _начать_?  
  
Один фиг.  
  
Если после данного заявления вы все еще остались на своих местах – пеняйте на себя, я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что собираюсь рассказать.   
  
В общем и целом, суть я уже донес: Перри на меня злился. Нет, он все так же называл меня кретином, идиотом, сранью Господней и самым подонистым поддонком, ничего сверх меры. Но каждый раз после… ну… вы понимаете, да?   
  
Черт, не заставляйте меня произносить это вслух.  
  
Ну ладно, вижу, вам неймется меня смутить. Да и пожалуйста.  
  
В общем, каждый раз после феноменально-феерически-охеренно-прекрасного секса Перри теперь закатывал глаза вовсе даже и не в па-рок-сизме удовольствия. Он демонстрировал крайнюю степень раздражения и недовольства мной.  
  
Странно, не правда ли? Я вот, к примеру, после того, как Перри меня хорошенько оттрахает, не могу выказывать никаких других эмоций, кроме как расслабленного блаженства.  
  
Ой-ё-ё-ёй! Вы все же заставили меня покраснеть.  
  
Ладно.   
  
Я же частный детектив, не забыли? Нет, не такой, каким я был, когда напропалую врал Хармони, а всамделишный – Перри взял меня на работу.   
  
Так что я решил… хм… понаблюдать за Перри и вычислить, где же я в очередной раз облажался.  
  
– За что ты _сегодня_ хочешь начистить мне рыло, Перри? – спросил я за завтраком.   
  
Вообще-то я не очень люблю заниматься сексом по утрам, по утрам я люблю спать, или слишком сильно хочу в туалет, извините за излишне физиологические подробности. Но Перри может быть очень настойчивым, так что я бегом несусь в сортир и бегом же возвращаюсь, чтобы можно было нырнуть в нагретую постель, вернуть его руку на то место, куда она пропутешествовала за ночь, прижаться к нему задницей и насладиться его членом по полной программе.  
  
Ну и сегодня Перри остался недоволен.   
  
Все было прекрасно, только мне удалось заметить одну странность: когда я запрыгнул под одеяло, стремясь продолжить то, на чем мы остановились, Перри вдруг отвернулся от меня. Точнее, он сначала поприветствовал меня поцелуем, а затем откатился и лег ко мне спиной.   
  
Я не понял.  
  
Нет, у Перри потрясающая спина: сильная, с выраженным рельефом, с замечательными трапециевидными и широчайшими мышцами, и я восторженно целовал и облизывал эту спину, дожидаясь не очень-то терпеливо, когда Перри ко мне повернется.  
  
Он крутанулся с раздраженным рыком и так вдавил меня в матрас, что в душ я потом ковылял врастопырку. И смотрел он снова недовольно, как будто я заснул на слежке или сожрал его последнего мармеладного медвежонка.  
  
Так что мне надоело, и я спросил.  
  
Я повторяюсь?  
  
Извините, я очень нервничаю, эта история совершенно лишила меня душевных сил.  
  
– За что ты _сегодня_ хочешь начистить мне рыло, Перри?  
  
– Угхм, – ответил мой начальник, друг и любовник, просматривая утреннюю «The Los Angeles Times».   
  
Я вытянул шею, стремясь разобрать выражение его лица, но увидел только, что у него слегка покраснел лоб до самой кромки светлых волос, которые мне так нравилось ерошить.  
  
До конца завтрака Перри не сказал мне ни слова, уходя – отрывисто дал несколько указаний и пропал до позднего вечера.  
  
Мне смутно казалось, что дело в сексе. Возможно, я не самый смышленый частный детектив в Лос-Анджелесе, но, право слово, я обладаю оригинальным взглядом на жизнь, да и то, что я новичок во всяких этих гейских штучках, наверняка позволяет мне смотреть на отношения шире. Ну, мне бы хотелось, чтоб так было. Потому что иначе совсем стыдно перед Перри – всему-то меня надо учить.  
  
В общем, когда он вернулся, я весь исстарался: купил смазку с новым банановым вкусом, светящиеся презервативы, чтобы настроить Перри на легкий разговор, если ему приспичит поговорить, подобрал отмычку к бару, в котором он держал свою коллекцию вин, и выставил бокалы под Бордо 1982-го года.   
  
– Ссыкло, а ну открой дверь! Чертов диверсант, это вино мне подарил Дебни на пятый год нашей совместной работы! – орал Перри, а я прятался в ванной.   
  
– Твою мать, ВанШрайк, это был романтический ужин, а ты все испортил! – надрывался я в ответ.  
  
Перри затих. Я, вооружившись полотенцем, аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. Перри дернул ее на себя, и я вывалился прямо в его медвежье объятье.   
  
– Романтический ужин? – уточнил он.  
  
– Агаоооой-ё-ё-ё-ёй, – только и смог выговорить я, когда он поцеловал меня так, как умеет лишь он один. Ну, в смысле, так, что у меня весь мозг сразу вытек, и встало на раз-два.  
  
В спальне все было превосходно. Если б я знал, как можно раскрутить Перри на такой долгий и восхитительный минет, давно бы его бар взломал.  
  
Сейчас я расскажу вам еще про одну странность, но, положа руку на сердце – я не уверен, так ли это странно, как мне показалось.  
  
Мне было хорошо, Иисусе, как же мне было хорошо! Перри терся об меня в каком-то ненормальном ритме, и я мог кончить только от того, как он животом и пахом проезжался по моему члену. И тут он как бы обхватил ладонью мой агрегат и как бы направил себе между ягодиц. Он никогда так раньше не делал!  
  
У Перри каменная задница, блядь, она совершенно невероятная, я знаю, что он ходит в качалку, но все равно считаю, что его зад совершенен сам по себе, без всяких нелепых дерганий на тренажерах.   
  
Я схожу, попью водички, иначе не смогу дорассказать. Никуда не уходите!   
  
…  
  
Ну вот, я вернулся. Странно, что никто из вас не свалил, ведь я же рассказываю такие мерзкие вещи!   
  
Ладно.   
  
В общем, я кончил. Сразу же, как только головка члена скользнула между двух крепких половинок. Но я понимал, что так нечестно, поэтому сразу, как оргазм откатом прошелся по всему телу, приподнял голову и взял в рот у Перри, стараясь доставить ему удовольствие. Ему страшно нравилось, когда мой рот был заткнут чем-то.   
  
Однажды мы даже… Нет, не буду об этом, да и галстук Перри потом пришлось выбросить.   
  
В общем, Перри помог мне, придерживая мой затылок и вколачиваясь прямо в глотку. Он кончил с коротким злым стоном и рухнул на кровать. Я, совершенно счастливый, подполз к нему, надеясь сорвать поцелуй: обожаю целоваться с этим парнем, до одури просто. Но пришлось обломаться. Перри закинул руки за голову и мрачно уставился в потолок.  
  
У меня был шанс, хиленький ебический шанс выяснить, что же все-таки происходит, но я продолбал его. Уж не знаю почему.  
  
Наверное, я до трясучки боялся услышать что-нибудь типа: «Гарри, ты мне не подходишь, мне не нравится с тобой трахаться, нам лучше расстаться»…  
  
Серьезно, я понятия не имел, что мне тогда делать.   
  
И фишка не в том, что мне пришлось бы отказаться от шикарной непыльной работенки в центре Эл Эй, не в том, что я вернулся бы к мелкому воровству и мошенничеству, а просто… ну…  
  
Блин, как же я боялся его потерять!  
  
И я заснул, уткнувшись носом ему под мышку.   
  
Утром Перри ушел на работу раньше, чем я продрал глаза, но он оставил на холодильнике записку со списком предстоящих мне дел.   
  
Не список, а скупые приказы.  
  
И что-то их было пугающе мало. Словно Перри потихоньку спихивал с меня все обязанности.   
  
Если бы я мог позвонить Хармони и спросить, что мне делать, я бы так и поступил. Но я мужчина, в конце-то концов, я сам привык справляться с кризисом взаимоотношений. К тому же она до сих пор была обижена – никогда не пробуйте разлюбить женщину, даже если она переспала со всей школой, включая вашего лучшего друга.   
  
Короче, я дал себе последний шанс. Я должен был увидеть удовлетворение в глазах Перри, я должен был отправить его на небеса (фигурально выражаясь), это был вызов самому себе, и я собирался все сделать правильно!  
  
Стоило Перри появиться на пороге офиса, располагающегося на первом этаже нашего дома, как я набросился на него. Я подготовился, я был смазан, где нужно, я чуть не кончил в трусы, просто ожидая его прихода, и вот теперь я чувствовал себя богом секса. Не меньше.  
  
Перри слегка опешил от моего напора, но быстро опомнился, подхватил меня под задницу и потащил в свой кабинет. Его стол… боже, его огромный пустой стол!  
  
Я обожал его.   
  
Я ловил каждое движение Перри, пытаясь угадать, чего он хочет, я рычал, стонал, как шлюха, закатывал глаза, гладил-лизал-сосал, в общем, отдавался Перри со всеми потрохами, пока он не… не…  
  
Наверное, надо расписать нашу диспозицию.  
  
Представьте: Перри со спущенными до щиколоток дорогущими брюками, в сползающей с плеч белой рубашке упирается своей охуительной задницей в край своего стола, а я, абсолютно голый, точнее, в одних носках, облизываю его соски, сжимаю его тяжелую мошонку, глажу подушечкой большого пальца местечко у основания члена…   
  
Я так его хотел, сдохнуть просто! Любимое пожелание Перри.  
  
И вот тут, вот тогда я понял, что все делаю правильно, что ему хорошо, и никуда он не денется, и мой верткий язык нравится ему необычайно… и он повернулся ко мне спиной.  
  
О, Господи.  
  
 _Повернулся ко мне спиной_ , уперся ладонями в стол и отклячил зад.  
  
Блядь.   
  
У меня почти пропала эрекция от страха.  
  
Потому что я понял, чего он от меня хочет. Он…   
  
Перри хотел, чтоб я вылизал его _там_. Римминг. Я читал.  
  
Однажды он делал со мной такое, и я чуть не исполнил его заветную мечту, я чуть не сдох, извиваясь на его языке, скуля, как течная сука, и толкаясь ему навстречу.  
  
Что же… я смогу. Я сделаю это ради Перри.   
  
И совсем не сложно.   
  
– Ну! Ну же! – хрипло понукал Перри, оборачиваясь ко мне через плечо, и я рухнул на колени, развел его ягодицы и провел языком между.  
  
– Оу… – раздалось сверху удивленное восклицание, и я, приободренный, ткнулся носом между его полупопий, засовывая язык как можно глубже.  
  
Я обвел крохотное отверстие, оно было горячим и тугим, и мне было – представьте! – совсем не противно. Даже приятно, потому что я знал: это Перри, и он сделает для меня то же самое, блядь, да он что угодно для меня сделает! Спрячет подброшенный мне труп, поймает предназначенную мне пулю, даст мне квартиру и работу в незнакомом городе, вылижет мне зад…  
  
Колени немного болели: ворс у ковра в кабинете был слишком жестким, но я и не думал прекращать, ведь Перри впервые на моей памяти потерял контроль. Он, всегда такой суровый, сдержанный и молчаливый, бормотал сейчас невнятно нечто очень страстное, выкрикивал мое имя, толкался назад, на мой язык, крутил задом – это было что-то!   
  
Я так увлекся, что даже не сразу понял его приказ, просьбу, черт, мольбу!  
  
– Трахни меня! Гарри, твою мать, трахни же меня!   
  
– А? – спросил я, отрываясь от влажного отверстия.   
  
– Только попробуй сделать вид, что ты не соображаешь! – рявкнул Перри.  
  
– Соображаю, – кивнул я с полным отсутствием понимания. Мой мир только что перевернулся с ног на голову.   
  
– Ну так давай же! – я видел, что у него подгибаются ноги, видел, как стояло у него до самого пупка, но его слова просто не доходили до моего мозга.   
  
Я говорил, что Перри прямо звереет, когда я чего-то не понимаю?   
  
Он повернулся, схватил меня за плечи и начал трясти. При этом его лицо стало таким же красным, как было пару дней назад, за завтраком.  
  
– Ты правда не понимаешь? Или не хочешь? Олух, сколько можно тебе подставляться?! Ты не догоняешь намеков? Ты меня не хочешь?! – он орал очень громко и тряс меня очень сильно, но после его последних слов я чуть не разрыдался. Он думает… Он решил – я не хочу?!  
  
– Перри… Ой-ё-ё-ёй! – только и смог сказать я, а потом, обнаглев от смущения сверх всякой меры, ухватил Перри за плечо и развернул его к себе задом.   
  
И наклонил.   
  
Я всегда предпочитал пути наименьшего сопротивления. Но если это так – то как же я оказался здесь, в кабинете Перри, скользящий по собственной слюне и банановой смазке в его офигительно-желанной изумительной заднице?   
  
Как всегда, я слишком много болтаю, не могу поверить своему счастью и чересчур дохера думаю.   
  
Если вы решили, что знаете, зачем я рассказал вам эту поучительную историю, то, зуб даю – вы ошибаетесь.  
  
Я вовсе не хотел вас научить понимать намеки или еще какой-нибудь подобной херне. У меня просто словесный понос, и я физически не мог смолчать, потому что я ТРАХНУЛ ГЕЯ ПЕРРИ!!!  
  
Фуф. Даже полегчало.   
  
Теперь у нас все зашибательно, мы… как это называется… меняемся. Я так и не понял, в какой же позиции мне больше нравится любить Перри, поэтому меняемся мы иногда пару раз за один вечер.   
  
А теперь спокойной вам ночи, вуайеристы чертовы!   
  
И не лезьте больше с расспросами об интимной жизни порядочных частных детективов.   
  
Разве что только изредка! ;)


End file.
